


Tell Me You Love Me

by inklo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alex is adorably in love, maggie is so damn happy, they are both unrelentingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklo/pseuds/inklo
Summary: Maggie vaguely remembers feeling tired before, but it’s hard to feel anything other than electric with the way Alex’s mouth moves against hers.Sleep can wait. So can trip recaps and life updates.All Maggie wants for tonight is to fall into bed with the woman she loves.





	Tell Me You Love Me

By the time Maggie had turned her key in the lock of Alex’s door that evening, it was already late. The weary detective had been across the country and back in the past four days. The police conference that caused such jet-setting had definitely been worth it, but Maggie would have been lying if she didn’t say she was bone tired. 

 

And yet, she had found herself riding her Triumph across town to Alex’s doorstep instead of her own. 

 

The whole ride, she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face at the mere thought of seeing Alex again. They hadn’t had enough time for anything more than short phone calls and intermittent texts while she was away, and Maggie had found herself craving even the sound of Alex’s voice. 

 

So, she knows how ridiculous she probably looks when Alex opens the door, just as Maggie was about to do the same. She can feel the ridiculous grin on her face, brought forth by the sight of her Alex Danvers after only four days apart.

 

And she is a vision, standing in her stupidly cute pajamas, staring back with a surprised, affectionate smile, all wide-eyed and beaming at the sight of Maggie Sawyer. 

 

Within seconds, it seems, Alex is taking her duffel, easing the door shut, pulling her in. 

 

Maggie vaguely remembers feeling tired before, but it’s hard to feel anything other than electric with the way Alex’s mouth moves against hers. 

 

No, sleep can wait. So can trip recaps and life updates. 

 

All Maggie wants for tonight is to fall into bed with the woman she loves. 

 

……………

 

Later that night, when they are both sated and spent from the evening’s activities, Alex lies on Maggie’s chest, twirling a strand of her girlfriend’s hair delicately with her fingers. 

 

Maggie glances down, a small smirk on her face. 

 

“You know you’ve been especially needy this evening, Danvers.”

 

Alex hums at that.

 

“I’m starting to think you missed me or something,” Maggie quips. 

 

She says it as a joke of sorts, but Alex can’t help but pick up on the subtle hint of truth she hears in her girlfriend’s voice. It's as if she is genuinely surprised that Alex would miss her this much. So, she eases herself up, propped on her elbows so she can see Maggie’s face, and looks her in straight in the eye as she says her next words. 

 

“Maggie, of course I missed you.” she whispers, grabbing for her hands, gently tracing a pattern across them.“God, I- ” 

 

She laughs a little to herself, at the sheer simplicity of it all, finding it slightly incredible that Maggie couldn’t already tell by the way the agent so often found herself surprising her for lunch at the precinct because she was “in the neighborhood” or had become increasingly easy to convince to stay at Maggie’s for the night even though it added at least thirty minutes to her morning routine. She so clearly wanted to spend every second she could in Maggie’s presence. 

 

Alex runs though these thoughts in her head, dragging a hand through her own hair when her next admission slips out, not that she was trying too hard to hide it.

 

“I always miss you.” 

 

She says it as a sigh, with the slight shrug of her shoulders as though it is the simplest thing in the world. 

 

Maggie gazes at her for moment, overwhelmed by how glad she is to have found the woman looking back at her, how insanely happy she is to have fallen for Alex Danvers. 

 

She tugs Alex up, pulling her in close as she leans forward to press their lips softly together. It is not heated or fierce, but it is a loaded kiss. 

 

Because Maggie does not know exactly how to tell Alex that she is not used to being missed. 

 

Sure, her past girlfriend’s had claimed to “miss” her, but only as they disparaged her “obsessive” commitment to her work. It never came from someone who accepted her for everything she was. 

 

God, it never felt like this. 

 

They eventually pull apart, wonder how they can feel this breathless from a kiss so soft. 

 

Alex doesn’t need to ask what it was for. Alex knows. 

 

And Maggie knows she knows, but she suddenly decides to tell her anyway. Because even with her eyes still closed from the kiss, she can see Alex, with those wide, earnest eyes. Because Maggie has already memorized the most tender look she knows graces her girlfriend’s face.

 

Because Alex makes her feel bold and brave and safe. 

 

Bringing one hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek, steadying herself with the feeling of Alex under her fingertips, she breathes. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

She feels Alex’s smile beneath her fingers before she opens her eyes to see it, accompanied by look of slight surprise. 

 

This isn’t the first time she has said it. In fact, they finally confessed their love to each other a couple of weeks ago. But Maggie doesn’t say it often. 

 

Not because she doesn’t feel the weight of it, full and welcome, in her heart every second of every day. But because she doesn’t want to wear it out. She wants Alex to know that every time she says those three little words it’s because she is utterly incapable of holding them in. 

 

It is because she feels, with the turn of every syllable, like she is putting that Valentine's Day card in a girl's locker. She is throwing her heart on the line all over again.And it’s been known to get stomped on. 

 

Maggie doesn’t for a second think Alex would ever do the stomping, but you know what they say about old habits. 

 

And Alex gets it. She understands. Her heart flips every time Maggie says it, every time she knows Maggie has decided she’s worth the risk. 

 

Alex doesn’t think they could get any closer, but tightens her grip around her girlfriend’s waist anyway. 

 

She’s still smiling a dopey, lovestruck grin when she says it back. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Maggie’s smile matches hers now. The detective’s hand still rests at the base of her girlfriend’s neck, her thumb lightly grazing Alex’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah?” Maggie asks her, with a teasing, but loving look on her face. 

 

Alex both groans and laughs at the reference and attempts to hide her blushing cheeks with her hands, causing Maggie to giggle in tandem. 

 

Every time Alex tells Maggie she loves her, she responds with Alex’s question from that first time in the med bay. As though either of them would ever stop. As if they both didn’t feel it, this unmistakable love coursing through them every day. 

 

As their laughter dies down, Alex pulls her hands from her face to link one with Maggie’s and drape the other over the smaller woman’s waist. 

 

“You know, if you haven’t figured that out yet, then you aren’t quite the detective I thought you to be,” Alex teases. 

 

Maggie looks at her in mock offense. 

 

“Take it back, Danvers.” 

 

Alex shakes her head and smugly responds, “Nope.” She pops the “p” for effect. 

 

Maggie shrugs her shoulders, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

 

“Danvers,” Maggie tells her, “take it back and tell me you love me, or else– ”

 

Alex raises an eyebrow at that, intrigued. 

 

“Or else what?” she asks, expecting some witty retort, inevitably laced with flirtier connotations if her girlfriend had anything to do with it. 

 

What she doesn’t expect is to notice a nearly imperceptible squint in Maggie’s eyes just before the smaller woman is lunging towards her, tossing the covers off of the both of them in the process. Alex squeals when she immediately feels Maggie everywhere, as she tickles the agent relentlessly. 

 

Alex protests weakly between giggles for Maggie to give up on her attack, and Maggie’s hands are slowing as she tries to control her own laughter. Maggie is straddling her now, and Alex truly can’t defend herself. 

 

“Okay! Okay!” Alex finally gets out, through the tangle of laughs. “You’re a great detective!” 

 

The tickles continue. 

 

“The best detective!” Alex yells. 

 

Maggie persists. “And?”

 

Alex employs some of her DEO training for her next move, as she swiftly grasps Maggie’s wandering hands and flips them both over. 

 

They’re both breathless, chests heaving from exertion. Straddling her girlfriend’s waist, Alex lets go of Maggie’s hands where she had them pinned down on the bed from her earlier maneuver. She rests her own on each side of the woman beneath her, holding herself up. 

 

Alex looks down at her girlfriend’s face. Maggie’s eyes are bright and imploring. She's smiling softly, biting her lip in anticipation. 

 

“And I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” 

 

 

 

They stay like that, grinning and gazing at each other for what is probably only a moment, but feels like forever. 

 

Eventually, Maggie grabs the hem of Alex’s shirt and tugs her down gently until she can finally capture her lips. 

 

This kiss, it’s not like the last. It is impassioned and ardent and full of unspoken promises. 

 

And they are already so close, but Alex wants to be closer, wants every part of them to be tangled and touching. It is in this moment that Alex first realizes. 

 

She wants to be wrapped up in Maggie Sawyer for the rest of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also I wrote this in like two hours between classes so sorry for the inevitable typos)
> 
> I'm @agentdvnvrs on twitter if that's what you're into


End file.
